RTC
by zoshbabe
Summary: Jac and Zosia decide to go out for a drink after Zosia gives up her studies, but it turns out to be worse than Zosia could have ever thought. TW: Character death, swearing.


Hi! I made this last night and i thought i would post it. It is a little depressing, just so you're warned haha! Leave a review if you liked it. :)

Zosia's head was bent to the side slightly in that funny way that it did when she was concentrating. Sneaking up behind her, Jac straightened her girlfriend's head, irritating her. 'More exams?' she asked, surprised. 'Just these final few,' muttered Zosia, not impolitely, as she tried to make sense of the diagram that was in the faded old book she was using. 'It's not much use looking at that, you know. I think I might have something about this section upstairs, hold on!' Jac called down while leaving Zosia to ponder. Giving up, she shut the dusty old book and her notes inside of it. None of it was even going in. Her phone buzzed and she glanced at the message. 'How's study going? -Dad.' She couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Despite her having him saved in her contacts, he insisted on signing every text off personally. 'Here,' Jac suggested, handing Zosia a glossy book that looked unused, possibly leafed through once or twice for the stent research. 'Where did your stuff go?' Zosia signalled to the abandoned heap and Jac looked at all of the notes shoved haphazardly away. 'I don't know if I even want to work in cardiothoracics anymore,' began Zosia, 'I don't even know if I want to go down that route. I really wanted to be a psychiatrist but Dad pushed me into working in his field.' Jac sat down on the sofa with her. 'Are you sure your last few exam nerves aren't just getting to you?' 'No, I've thought about this for the longest time. I want to work in psychiatry.'

Seeing Zosia's decision had already been made, Jac tried to cheer her up. 'Well, if you're leaving me in Darwin, I'd better not notice any funny stuff with the nurses of the ward, I'm warning you.' Zosia grinned, the two both knowing full well that they only had eyes for one another. 'Yep, you've got competition.' She sat back after a while. 'I'm not going to so much as look at a book for the rest of the night, so long as I can help it.' she resolved. 'We could go down to Vice?' Jac suggested, clearly in a good mood. 'Yeah, I've heard about that place.' Jac comically demonstrated pulling Zosia up from the sofa. 'Come on,' she said, 'Isn't alcohol supposed to be a stimulant anyway?' she guessed, never having been one to know about that field. 'It's a depressant, actually-' started Zosia again. 'Oh my god, let's get you out of the house!'

It was just a carefree walk through Holby Drive, quite near the hospital actually. Recently, Jac and Zosia had started holding hands when walking on the street together, in defiance of what anybody might say. Many at Holby had an idea of what was going on but nothing was confirmed for them. Jac liked holding hands, apart from when Zosia would swing their hands, as cute as it was. Vice was a new place that was quite close to the hospital, closer even than Albie's, but tradition dictated that Albie's stay the bar of choice for the after-work drinks. It was a straight walk on the path opposite the hospital, then a right, and then a left.

Maybe if the two had kept their eyes out more, they could have seen a black car pulling out of the driveway and not slowing down, accelerating straight towards them, but it wasn't their fault. Morven, the car's driver, barely had a finger on the wheel while she checked her recent messages on her phone. Even if she had braked, they weren't working. The car took a beeline and didn't stop. 'Shit!' screamed Morven, not realising who or what she'd knocked down. Her yelling and the sound of the vehicle crashing was enough to emit panic from Holby staff and a tip-off to the police from an onlooker. Jac and Zosia weren't conscious to hear the commotion. 'What's going on?!' shouted Ric, frankly embarassed at the lack of medical attention being given to the two patients who were possibly dead on impact. Bernie pushed through the crowd to try and look for vital signs or to perhaps identify the people that were hit.

She was shocked when she saw Zosia and Jac. 'Quick!' she yelled to either side of her. 'They're two of ours.' Dom, who was just leaving, still in scrubs, choked up. It was understandable that there wasn't much he could do to help. Two of his best friends couldn't be gone, not like this. Serena tried not to let herself show any sadness of shock. 'Someone needs to let Guy know what's happened,' she said to anyone, and turned to face Fletch. 'Hold on, who's driving?' he asked, opening the door of the seemingly empty car to reveal Morven bent over in her seat, tears streaming down her dace, knowing what she'd just done. 'Oh my god, are you-' he was barged past by a furious Dom. 'How the fuck could you do this? How the fuck can you let this happen? Do you have any idea what you've done? You've ruined their lives, probably killed them, what the hell would Arthur think of this?' she spat bitterly. He was calmly taken off by some woman in uniform arriving to speak to Morven. Bernie lit her cigarette as she watched Ms. Jac Naylor and Dr. Zosia March be taken away in stretchers, the crowd somewhat dispersing. How could so much tragedy happen in less than 15 minutes?

Inside, the two doctors were given the best possible care. Surgery was near immediately, Mo operating alongside a few clinical leads from an emergency agency. She whispered a silent prayer as she attempted a procedure never done before at the hospital. Guy wasn't allowed anywhere near the theatre, but that didn't stop him from pacing incessantly outside the hospital with only Hanssen for company. The staff of Holby waited and hoped for some sort of a positive result to come out of all of this.

 _Jacqueline Naylor: Pronounced dead at 9:03pm, 3rd July 2016._  
 _Morven Digby: Not guilty of vehicular manslaughter after it was_  
 _discovered that her brakes may have been tampered with by a_  
 _third party. Found guilty of dangerous and reckless driving._

Zosia needed time, time, so much time to wait for her injuries to heal. She could have been in a wheelchair for the rest of her life, but had missed severe spinal damage by mere centimeters. She returned to some, but not all of her colleagues at Holby City Hospital nearly 3 years later to tell them that she would be taking up the role of a psychiatrist, specializing in the area of grief counselling.


End file.
